


Breathe

by kycheng_c



Series: Fallin All In You [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nervous Alec, Protective Magnus Bane, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycheng_c/pseuds/kycheng_c
Summary: Lightwoods兄妹的感情非常好，而且充滿了保護欲。後者通常都是在形容Alec的，因為Isabelle和Jace實在太少有機會可以表現一下了。但是今晚，他們決定要關心一下他們最愛的大哥。噢，當然還有他神秘的約會對象。





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> ＊「Fallin’ All in You」系列3  
> ＊AU設定：Warlock Alec & Shadowhunter Magnus。攻受不分，入內請小心。  
> ＊OOC都是我的，愛都屬於他們。  
> ＊人真是沒事不隨便重傷自己啊真的 _(:з」∠)_  
> ＊BGM：Breathe （by Mako）

Isabelle Lightwood覺得她大哥最近變了。

該怎麼說呢，外表是沒什麼不一樣，不如說那頭鳥窩有越來越嚴重的趨勢；衣服也沒什麼不一樣，不是黑色就是海軍藍的襯衫長褲跟外套，偶爾夾雜個幾件灰色或者米色的脫線針織外套；工作也都一樣，做做藥品，施幾個小法術，看不順眼的客人直接攆出去，看順眼的（真的很可憐的）就連錢都不收只說以後拿禮物來就好。

但是她注意到她大哥最近注意手機的時候變多了。

他變得會去確認手機上的新通知；有時候會看著不知道是誰傳來的訊息一下子笑一下子眉頭深鎖；傳給他們的簡訊也會加上一些以前他從來不會用的顏文字；最重要的一點，是他居然開始會定期幫手機充電了，讓人驚訝的是他甚至還買了隨身電源。

她試探性的問過她大哥最近是不是有什麼好事發聲了，結果卻居然招來一個what are you talking about的表情。

『我只是覺得要叫外賣的時候手機沒電很麻煩而已，這有什麼奇怪的？難道妳不充電的嗎？』

不不不你以前根本就不在乎的，而且你還會乾脆用魔法充飽它，而且你根本就也沒那麼經常叫外賣好嗎這個廚藝好的嚇人的死宅男！！！

Isabelle表面表示了解，但是她在心裡卻不由得無限的吶喊著。

當她把這件事告訴其他三個人的時候，Simon和Jace不約而同的表示這絕對是一件需要追根究底的大事，Clary則是舉手表示反對。

「我覺得我們應該尊重Alec的隱私。」Clary皺眉看著她的丈夫和好友們。

「Come on，Clary，妳難道不想知道Alec的新男友是什麼人、長什麼樣子嗎？」Jace一臉興奮的看著她，而坐在他們對面沙發上的Isabelle贊同的點了點頭。

你們是想看熱鬧的成分比較重吧⋯知道自己已經無法改變這對兄妹心意的Clary看向她的親友Simon。

「嗯，我想Izzy也是因為擔心Alec，才這麼積極的想知道她大哥身上到底發生了什麼事的。」

難得看懂現場的空氣的Simon委婉的說道，然後他和Isabelle交換了一個眼神，在她點頭之後再繼續道：

「畢竟我們都不想再看到一百多年前那樣的事了。」Simon說著，並將眼中閃著淚光的Isabelle向自己拉近。

「發生了什麼事？」

還不到100歲的紅髮Warlock困惑的看向她的丈夫，Jace苦笑著握住了她的手。

「Well，我不能說太多，因為Alec已經嚴重威脅過我和Izzy—好吧還有被Izzy爆料的Simon—但是我只能告訴妳，Alec曾經被他過去的情人出賣過，那對他造成了非常大的傷害，他曾經有將近50年不相信除了我們以外的人，也不和外人接觸，甚至將所有的陌生人都當做了假想敵。」

Clary震驚的摀住了嘴，止住自己差點就要脫口而出的驚呼聲。

就在她剛認識Jace的時候，Alec一度對她有著相當深的敵意，雖然現在他們已經能夠很普通的對話，Alec還願意讓Clary幫忙調劑一些複雜的魔藥，甚至是指導她一些魔法和魔藥的知識，Clary還是覺得Alec總是和人保持了一道很明顯的距離。

她也總是覺得Isabelle和Jace老是用各種坑蒙拐騙的方式把Alec拉出公寓的方式很不好，她和Simon討論是不是要稍微讓她們的伴侶別老是這麼罔顧他們親愛的兄長的心情的時候，溫柔的Simon擁抱了她一下，說『那是他們兄弟妹之間溝通方式，不用擔心』。

她一直以為Simon只是不想讓Izzy覺得不愉快（因為那時他們剛吵完架），但是現在想想，或許是因為Simon什麼都看在眼裡，所以才這麼告訴她的。

「Jace⋯Izzy⋯我很抱歉⋯我什麼都不知道⋯」

她低下了頭，對自己的無知感到羞慚，然而Jace只是和Isabelle交換了一個眼神，然後Isabelle上前給了她一個大大的擁抱。

「謝謝妳，Clary，謝謝妳這麼關心Alec，我們真的很高興。」

「除了他是妳們重要的兄長之外，他也是唯一一個會認真教我調魔藥的warlock，各種意義上他也對我很重要。」

Clary說道，她和Isabelle接著交換了一個了然的微笑。

「不過我想Clary是對的—如果我們就這樣去問Alec，他絕對什麼都不會告訴我們的。」Jace說。

「我可沒有說要直接去問他。」Isabelle眨眨眼。

「我有一個更好的方法。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「我沒有聽說Simon今天晚上在Hunter’s Moon有live。」

Alec鐵青著臉，瞪著自以為坐在角落就可以變得毫不起眼的三個人。

「噢我的大哥，你不知道地下歌手總是沒有固定的表演時間的，我們也是今天才知道的。」一身紅色皮衣的Isabelle向他快要氣炸了的大哥眨眨眼，一臉無辜的說道。

「那你們兩個又是來做什麼的？」Alec瞇著眼，眼神銳利的瞄向Jace。

「我想我應該隨時有和我老婆到處去約會的權利喔，兄弟，然後我們只不過是剛好來看我老婆的好友和我小妹的男友的現場演出—順便喝點小酒。」Jace搖了搖手上的滿滿的酒杯，一臉壞笑。Alec呻吟著，最後他看向Clary。

「連妳也是。」他直接下了肯定句，Clary只能向他回以一個抱歉的微笑。

「Come on，你也知道我們常常到處玩，只是今天剛好碰在一起而已，反正你也難得出來一次，乾脆就和我們一起—」Isabelle起身，她正要上前勾住她大哥的手臂，卻發現有一隻手擋在了她們之間。

「雖然我會說，你們兩位站在一起是一幅非常賞心悅目的風景，但是今晚我已經先把他的時間包下來了。」

Alec轉過頭，朝著他所熟悉的聲音的方向望去—

在他視線盡頭的，是一個穿著緊身牛仔褲，繫著今年Armani最新款的皮帶，用來搭配他身上那件深紫色襯衫的鐵灰色菱格領巾優雅的打了個漂亮的阿斯科特結，臉上畫著簡單卻又足以襯托出他的五官的妝容，整體而言就是個讓人一看就無法離開他的年輕男子。

「抱歉，我來晚了，讓我請你喝一杯當做賠禮吧。」

他看著Alec，原本只是出於禮貌與防備的笑容，在眼神和Alec交會的那一瞬間，頓時化成了最柔情似水的表情，就連聲音也是。

Isabelle和Jace並沒有錯過這些即便只有一瞬間的細微變化。

這頭Alec則是紅著臉搖頭。「你很準時。」他說。

「那，我還是堅持要請你喝今晚的第一杯酒，你願意給我這個機會嗎？」男子笑了起來，並將原本橫在Alec和Isabelle之間的手重新伸到Alec面前，做出了邀請的手勢。

「My pleasure。」Alec笑著答道，並將手放在那隻攤在他面前的手上，頭也不回的跟著那人離開了Hunter’s Moon。

被留在原地的三人面面相覷的看著彼此，對於剛才不過不到五分鍾之間所發生的事還沒來的及消化。

「Alec⋯笑了⋯」這是Isabelle回過神來所說的第一句話，她看著Jace，一臉的不可思議和欣喜。

「是的，Izzy，我們好久沒看到他那樣笑了。」Jace激動的點點頭。

「但是我們還是不知道剛才那個人是誰啊⋯而且他好像⋯不是downloader⋯」Clary閉上眼睛，回想著她剛才所感受到的能量。

「他是Shadowhunter，雖然他用了glamour遮住了他的rune，但是他身上強大的天使能量是不會說謊的。」Isabelle說。

「老天，Alec是從哪裡釣到這個Shadowhunter的？還有，他到底知不知道他是Shadowhunter啊？」Jace跟著道。

而就在他們陷入了一個思考該如何探聽情報的時候，原本應該在準備登台表演的Simon突然急匆匆地走向了他們的座位。

「Simon？Honey？你怎麼一副像是見到鬼一樣？」

Isabelle嚇了一跳，她站起身迎向了一臉驚慌的男友。

「你們怎麼沒有阻止他把Alec帶走？！那個Shadowhunter！」

Simon看了看門口又看著Isabelle，聲音中的緊張是Isabelle從來沒有聽過的。

「Si，你知道那個人是誰嗎？」

Clary問道，然後Simon又重新檢視了一遍包含Clary在內的三個人的表情，充滿了完全的不明所以。

然後他嘆了口氣。

「那是Magnus Bane，新任的Head of Institute of New York。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

就像Isabelle和Jace很快的就看出了Magnus身上的glamour一樣，Alec也是一眼就看出來他是Shadowhunter。

他並不了解為什麼Magnus要假裝是凡人的樣子，但是他想他或許是有他的原因的。

說也奇怪，他明明就是最討厭Shadowhunter的，他們總是自大又自私，自詡為Shadow world的保護者，卻又充滿了許多對於Downworlder 的歧視。

然而在Magnus身上，他卻沒有感到任何一絲討厭的感覺，他甚至還十分喜歡他身上那股淡淡的sandalwood的香味，那讓他感到有著相當的安全感，對於一個陌生人來說。

「我希望我剛才並沒有讓你覺得太魯莽。」

在他們到了第二家酒吧的時候，他們先在吧台各自點了一杯雞尾酒和黑麥啤酒，Magnus便替他們找了一個相對人少了一點的角落，在Alec放鬆的呼出一口氣後，Magnus突然有些抱歉的開口道。

「什麼⋯」Alec眨眨眼，很快用力的搖搖頭。「不！沒有！我的天，這真的是誤會！他們是我的弟弟妹妹，我們剛才是在鬧著玩的。」

「弟弟妹妹？可是⋯」Magnus小聲的驚呼著，他很快的想了想，然後又看向了Alec。

「我平常是不會這樣的，可是我真的很想要再多認識你一點，Alexander。」Magnus凊了清喉嚨，「我想我們有必要重新再自我介紹一下，你覺得呢？」

「我想也是。」Alec喝了一口啤酒，向Magnus比了一個請的手勢。

「Magnus Bane，Shadowhunter，單身，是個Bi。附帶一提，最近被塞了一個Institute要管。」Magnus誇張的擺出一臉不幸的表情，Alec忍不住大笑出聲。

「Wow，這真是個十分意外的自我介紹。」

「謝謝你，我的外號就是意外性第一的Shadowhunter，但是這是好的意思，因為很顯然的我是整個Institute裡最好的Shadowhunter，你也知道人都會對自己無法匹敵的事物充滿嫉妒和惡意，所以我就把它當做是個稱讚收下了。」他邊說邊對Alec俏皮的眨眨眼，這讓Alec不由得格格笑著。

「我好像可以知道為什麼其他人會對你又佩服又討厭了，你真的很不可思議。」Alec笑著說。

「嗯哼，我也這麼覺得，我想我可以跟你說一整個晚上都還說不完的，關於我的所有事，但是就像我剛才說的，我真的很想多認識你一點，Alexander。」Magnus喝了一口雞尾酒後笑著說道，他讓自己稍微又靠近了Alec一些，手也覆上了Alec放在桌上的手。

「能告訴我你是誰嗎，美麗的陌生人？」

「你⋯我⋯我不習慣別人靠得這麼近。」Alec緊張的下意識向後退了一些，Magnus似乎也發現到自己有些太過積極的向他抱歉的笑一笑，在他想要把手抽開的時候，Alec卻反過來抓住他的手。

「我的意思是⋯我⋯我很久沒有⋯這樣和除了家人以外的人接近⋯」

Alec低著頭結結巴巴的說，他雖然不是多話的人，但是他通常也不是這樣的。

—除了在碰上了喜歡的人的時候。

他深呼吸著，然後抬起頭，迎上Magnus那雙黑色深邃的眼睛。

「Alec Lightwood，High Warlock of Brooklyn，一樣單身，是個Gay。」他看著Magnus，緩緩的說著。接著他又想了想，便在Magnus驚訝的注視下，主動的讓自己靠近Magnus。

「我也想要多了解你一點，Magnus。」他繼續說，然後他像是想到什麼似的又漲紅了臉。

「我的意思是⋯不是一夜情那種的⋯我不是說我不想跟你⋯我是說，我知道很多人用這種交友app都只是想要⋯你知道的，找個對象睡一晚，但是我是真的想要知道關於你的事⋯或許你會覺得很難相信，但是我真的⋯」

Alec用力的解釋著，他不希望他眼前這個美麗的男人誤會他只是那些到處享樂遊戲的warlock，所以他很認真的想把那些他覺得他該解釋的都解釋清楚，但是他越是解釋，他就結巴的越來越嚴重，呼吸也越來越急促。

而就在他已經都不知道自己在說些什麼的時候，一個柔軟的觸感貼上了他的嘴唇，讓他瞬間停下了所有亂七八糟的慌張。

「我想的和你想的一樣，Alexander。」Magnus笑著看著終於冷靜下來的Alec，他抽出那隻被Alec握住的手，貼上他的臉頰。

「我們可以慢慢來，多慢都可以，sweetheart，所以你不用這麼緊張，真的。」

在Magnus靠上他的額頭的時候，Alec忍不住的嘆息著，Magnus微涼的皮膚讓他覺得舒服，而讓他感到最為安心的，則是Magnus那就像帶有魔咒的、安撫了他的身心的話語。

他閉上了眼，享受著Magnus用姆指輕輕打著圓圈，在他臉頰上輕輕摩挲著的感覺。

「Thank you，Magnus。」他說。

Magnus不由得又笑了起來。

「My honour，美麗的Alexander。」


End file.
